


Peter Squared

by Leftypants



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftypants/pseuds/Leftypants
Summary: After the defeat of Thanos, Peter and Peter...rather, Spider-Man and Starlord realize they have more in common than they previously thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after what I imagine will be the most climatic fight of Avengers: Infinity War, the fight in NYC with Thanos. This idea has been floating around in my brain for a while. Fell free to leave advice. Chris Pratt had once said something along the lines of "How do you know the Guardians speak english?" So this fic goes with the idea that The Guardians do not speak earth languages.

Peter Parker was exhausted. He had never been involved in a fight like this. He had been knocked out twice, he's pretty sure he has at least two broken ribs, and he one hundred percent thought he was going to die, like, a thousand times.

He received a call from Tony, not Happy, not F.R.I.D.A.Y., but actually Tony Stark, 13 hours ago. Tony had told him to drop everything and get to the Avengers base as fast as his scrawny legs and webs could get him there. Peter was given two sentences of information about the fight when he arrived. There was a big ass alien coming to NYC, and they had to fight it. Peter almost lost control of his legs when he was pushed into the briefing room to see Captain America, THE Steve Rogers, standing next to the rest of the team, half of whom were technically fugitives on the run from the US government. 

After the fight, Peter almost cried. He couldn't believe he had actually survived this fight. One of the many times he almost died, he was saved by a green girl and some raccoon that spoke a language he didn't understand. Peter did a double take when a big tree walked towards him and scooped up the raccoon, followed by a gray man with red tattoos wielding knives. 

Peter knew close to nothing about the shiny rocks that started this whole debacle. He later learned the weapons Vulture was making and distributed were from the same source. He honestly didn't have the mental capacity after the fight to learn any more. He was deep in thought, he was tired, and his spidey senses didnt alert him of the presence behind him.

"We haven't properly met."

Pater jumped at the gruff voice coming from behind him. He spun around quickly, wincing at the pain that followed. 

"I'm Peter Quill. But everyone in the galaxy knows me as their savior, Starlord." The taller man held out his hand. 

"Um. I'm Peter Parker. Queens knows me as Spider-Man." Peter Parker eagerly said, taking the other Peter's hand. 

"I have to ask a question-" Peter Quill said.

Peter Parker laughed. He had so many questions for this Peter. What language were they speaking? Was this Peter an alien? How did he speak perfect english? With a midwestern accent? What the HELL was that blue lightening he could shoot from his hands? Peter Parker shook his head. He could answer one for Peter Quill.

"What is MJ?" Peter Parker almost choked on air at Other Peter's question. 

"Sorry. What?" 

"When you got knocked out that first time, and Tony made sure you were ok. You murmured 'M.J.' What does it mean?" Alien(?) Peter looked down. "I'm just one of those guys, if I don't get an answer, I think about it for basically ever."

Peter Parker took a deep breath. "Oh, boy." Peter could laugh. He was dying and the first thing he could think of was  _her_. "She's-"

Possible Alien Peter cut him off with a hearty laugh. "Oh! A lady! She must be thrilled you survived." 

Human Peter laughed, "Maybe. I did basically profess my undying love to her right before I came out here to die."

Maybe Alien Peter groaned. The green woman, Peter now knows her name is Gamora, came over to the two Peters. She put a hand on Maybe Possible Alien Peter, said something Human Peter couldn't understand, and looked at Human Peter.

"She said thank you for helping us with this fight. Thanos is a seriously terrifying S.O.B. and we couldn't have won without you." Maybe Alien Peter translated. 

"The same goes for you and your team. The, uh, raccoon and tree, and that dude who looks like an MMA fighter as well." Human Peter didn't know what to say. 

Totally Alien Peter said something to Gamora, but Human Peter was fairly certain it wasn't exactly what he said. Alien Peter brushed his fingers along Gamora's  cheek. This resulted in Gamora letting out a humored sigh and rolling her eyes. Human Peter was eager to note this was the universal sign for  _'Yeah, right.'_  

Most Definitely Alien Peter said something else, turning back to Human Peter and clearing this throat.

"So, this MJ must be quite the lady."

Human Peter could feel himself blushing. His face was getting hot. "My, um, my aunt really likes her."

"That's a random relative to approve of your relationship. What do your parents think?"

Human Peter looked down. "They died when I was little."

"Shit." Alien Peter sighed. "Sorry."

"My turn for questions." Human Peter was chopping at the bit to change the subject. " Are you an alien?"

"Half."

"I have so many MORE questions, now." Human Peter couldn't handle this, he wanted an answer, not a starting point for thousands of more questions. 

Half-Alien Peter let out a laugh, "What about you? You climbed up the side of an alien and shot that stuff in his face."

"Bitten by a radioactive spider on a school field trip." Human (mutant?) Peter responded.

"We have so much in common." Half-Alien Peter laughed. "The Avengers have two Peters. Both Peters are orphaned mutant super heroes with girl troubles." 

Human Peter let out a loud laugh, he honestly didn't think he would be laughing so soon after the number of casualties and injuries. He jumped suddenly when he felt his phone buzz. He thought if he didn't die, his phone would have definitely died in the battle. He quickly took it out of the pouch in his waistband and looked a the screen. It was MJ. He let out another laugh.

"Speak of the devil." Human Peter held up his phone towards Half-Alien Peter, he should just call him Starlord, it would be so much easier. "But, uh, thanks, Pe-Starlord."

"For what?"

"Talking, laughing, you know, Tony's therapist says decompressing after an event like this can be a healthy way of starting to work through- hold on-" Peter answered and held his phone to his ear. "Yeah, MJ, I know. I don't know why I did it either. Yeah, obviously, hold on, I need to say something to Half-Alien Peter. No- He's half alien. I don't know. I didn't want to ask anything that personal. He speaks english. I have just as many questions. Yeah, I'll ask him later. Yes, he does have a talking raccoon on his team. Well, his name is Groot. Just hold on MJ-" Human peter covers the phone's mic with his hand. "Thank you, Peter. Your team saved my life. I can't necessarily say MJ will be pleased. She may want me dead. I'll see you back at the base." Human peter turned and returned to his call. 

Half-Alien Peter watched as Human (?) Peter used his last functioning web shooter to head off in a direction he assumed was to Queens. Maybe Spider-Peter was on to something. He turned and called for Gamora. 


	2. Human Peter and his girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker finds MJ after saving the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea floating in my brain for a bit.

Peter was an idiot. Well, he was a smart kid, but he was an idiot when it came to girls. Specifically Michelle Jones.

Peter was two miles from His apartment when he was summoned back to base for a team debrief.

Peter sighed. “Karen, please text MJ.”

Karen’s voice filled his ears, “What would you me to text Michelle.”

”Um, just let her know that I got called back to base. I’ll let her know when I’m allowed to leave.” Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait. Don’t say allowed to leave. She’ll say I’m allowed to leave whenever I want, and she’ll call me a pushover or whatever... say when I’m released. That sounds like I can’t leave, even if I want.”

”Am I sending all of that to Michelle?” Peter could have sworn Karen sounded sarcastic.

Peter groaned, “No. Just tell her I got called back to base, I’ll let her know when I leave.”

”Sent.”

”Thank you.” Peter tried to quicken his pace. The sooner he got back to base, the sooner he could leave. 

Peter landed a few yards from a pile of rubble that was once an insurance agency. The building where the fight had ended, where that giant purple alien dude took his last breath. Peter shook his head, that’s really not what he should focus on right now.

”Parker!” Maria Hill called from a cleared are on the street, “The debrief is up state at the large facility.”

Peter let out another sigh. “Up state? Really? Director Hill, I need to tell my family I’m safe and-“

“Already done.” Maria smirked. Peter wasn’t the only one trying to get out of going to the base up state. “The sooner you get in the copter, the sooner you can come back.” Maria winked as she turned to call the helicopter to their location.

* * *

Peter was getting antsy. He had been sitting in the same room for the past 5 hours. He had spoken to Tony, Maria, 6 different people he had never met before, and several people he had met before, but was way too exhausted to remeber anything about them. 

He wanted to leave. He had no service in the building. He had heard once that it was reinforced, and considered to be one of the safest places in the country. He didn’t have Karen to send out any messages.

He was in some old pair of SHIELD sweatpants and one of Tony’s old shirts. His Spider Suit was getting repaired and updated in the lab. Peter had a bandage taped to his forearm and stitches on her cheek. He didn’t realize how many injuries he had until the medical team swarmed him in the medical bay when they first arrived. He had tried to tell them he would be fine in a few days- mutant spider bites can make you heal unnaturally fast, but they kept saying something about standard procedure. 

He was offered a room with a cot multiple times, but Peter kept insisting he needed to go home. He had May, Ned and MJ to talk to. He has to tell them he was fine. Some generic message from a defunct government agency wasn’t going to be enough for any of them. 

Peter stood up before he could really process what his body was doing. He opened the metal door and walked into the white hallway. The poor nurse trying to discharge him called after him.

”Mr. Parker! We’re almost done.” She stood up and followed him. “Please, Mr. Parker.”

Peter waved his not-so-injured hand. “Thank you for helping me, but I really need to go. I have people waiting for me back home.” He turned the corner, hoping this was the right way to the intake corridor. “Director Hill! I’m leaving! They said I could go.” 

Peter could hear the nurse following him. “He just needs to s-“ Peter felt bad for cutting her off, but he needed to leave. Thor got to leave 3 hours ago. Yeah, he’s a king, but Peter had family, too. Even if he wasn’t royality, he still should be able to go home to them.

”Nope. I’m done. Call the helicopter, or jet, or even Happy in a car. I just need to go home.. to Queens. And I need my suit.” 

Peter stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tony in the hall. Tony was leaning against a doorframe, arms crossed, looking into an empty room. Tony looked up when he heard Peter.

”Hey, Pete. Your suit’s ready.” He stood up straight and let out a small laugh. “I figured you would have given up waiting an hour ago.”

These last 36 hours where nothing less than exhausting heartbreak for the whole team. Peter knew Tony felt guilt over those lost in the fight, and it would take time to get back to any sense of normalcy. Peter didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. Peter held out his hand, an awkward move, but they hadn’t really hugged since the day Peter took the door opening as one. Tony firm shook his hand. 

“Go home. Your suit is in the car with Happy our front.” Tony turned his attention the nurse, staring awkwardly at the pair. “I’ll sign his forms, I’m basically one of his guardians.”

”Thank you... See you soon.” Was all Peter could manage as he walked past Tony and the nurse. He managed to find his way to the front lobby and to Happy out front. The next thing he knew, Happy was shaking him awake.

”Hey, kid. We’re here.” Happy handed him a small duffle. “Good work out there, kid. You made me very proud.” 

Peter had to still be asleep. Happy never said anything like this before. He couldn’t help but stare blankly at Happy. 

“C’mon kid. Get out, go home. I’d like to sleep at some point.” Happy helped Peter out of the car, and watched him unlock the front door of the building. He heard the car pull away as he opened the door.

He looked down at his phone as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. 

3:17 am

27 unread messages

12 missed calls

Peter sighed as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He quietly turned and closed the door, locking it and latching the chain. 

Peter was suddenly pressed against the wall. Three figures holding him there. His eye sight was adjusting to the dimly lit room. 

Ned. May. MJ. All surrounding him in a strange group hug like stance.

Everyone was talking at once, May had lightly touched the stitches on his cheek, Ned was taking the bag out of his hand and placing it on the floor, MJ was just staring, not saying a word. 

Before Peter’s exhausted brain could relay what was happening, MJ was tightly holding him. Her face in his neck. 

Peter’s arms were around her, holding on as tight as he could with his injuries. Her curly hair was in his face, her arms were pressing into bruised, but Peter didn’t care. This was worth it. He had May. He had Ned. And he had MJ. 


	3. Half Alien Peter and his girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quill thinks about his time with Spider-Peter, and how it all lead to this moment.

Peter Quill slowly woke up from the first full night of sleep in months. He let out a yawn, rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. 

He froze. Arms elevated, eyes wide, mouth open. 

He wasn’t alone. It was one thing for Groot to stumble in every so often, complaining about the awful smell of Rocket, or begging for screen time, claiming he’d done his chores. Sometimes Drax would push the door open asking about the whereabouts of something Peter had never heard of(even though Drax swears it was on the ship at one point). And even Rocket stopped in a few times to let Peter know the explosion that he had just heard had nothing to do with him.

Gamora has never been in his room- until last night. 

Peter carefully and slowly lowered his arms and turned on his side. The previous night rushing back to him. He couldn’t help but smile. 

Similarly, Peter had never not slept with the woman in his bed-until last night.

The team had returned from the first debrief, they were offered a place to stay, but no one, not even half-Terran Peter, felt comfortable leaving the ship alone on the planet. Rocket had bet Peter that the kid in the red suit was saying a secret message when he fell from the side of a building and mumbled words to the guy in the metal suit. Peter told Rocket what Spider-Peter had said. 

“It’s a name.” Peter couldn’t help but let out a small laugh when he told the rest of the team.

“yeah!” Rocket yelled, “Of a secret militant order that he plans to destroy the rest of his planet with!”

“That makes absolutely no sense.” Gamora said from her spot by the counter.

“It’s name of a girl.” Quill added.

“Bullshit!” Rocket yelled. “You’re the only one of us who speaks his language, so you’re lying to win the bet.” 

“I am Groot...?” 

“What do you mean “what if he’s right?!’” Rocket turned to look up at the tree, “You’re siding with him?!” 

Quill sighed, he was tired, he didn’t really want to do this whole thing. Every single time Rocket bets him anything, Rocket insists Quill is wrong, or lying, or both. 

“FINE, Rocket, you’re right. It’s a secret command to destroy all of his own people.” 

“I KNEW IT! I DONT TRUST ANYONE THAT DRESSES UP IN TIGHT BODY-“

“Goodnight, Rocket.” Quill interjected as he turned to walk away. 

The ship was quiet, no engines running, no Rocket-made explosions, no Groot whining, nothing. And it felt wrong. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

“No. Rocket, i’m Not letting you win, he is going to-“ Peter stopped when he saw Gamora standing in the doorway.

“Peter.” Her voice was soft.

“Present.” Peter huffed. He should have known he wouldn’t have been able to sleep as soon as he wanted to. 

“How are you feeling?” Gamora took a step forward and let the door close behind her.

“I’m okay. Just a few cuts and bruises. Luckily, I have a kick ass team who made the fight easy.” Peter was hoping to lift the current atmosphere.

Silence.

“How are you, Mora?” Peter asked meekly.

“I’m not sure.” Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It’s over.” 

“Yeah.”

“But, it might not be.”

“Yeah.”

“Peter, can you say anything else?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry... I mean, yes, I can. I just....” Peter took a deep breath. “He raised you. He was like a father to you- a real shitty one, but still...” Peter pat the edge of his bed, motioning for Gamora to sit next to him. “I can’t even begin to imagine what you are feeling. I didn’t want to say anything, you know-“

“Stupid? Insensitive? Idiotic?”

“All of the above?” Peter smiled and reached out his hand towards her.

Gamora sat next to Peter and took his hand in hers. She ran her fingers over his knuckles, careful to avoid any of the injuries he gained from the fight.

“I am not sure if I will be able to think of anything else.” Gamora softly said.

“Tonight?”

“Or ever.” 

Peter wasn’t sure what came over him, but In that moment of getting to see a glimpse of Gamora with her walls down, he couldn’t help himself.

“You can stay with me, if you would like. You know, for the night.” He looked down at his hand in hers. She had suddenly stopped tracing the freckles on the hand. “You know, just for the comfort of knowing someone is there. It might be easier to sle-“

Gamora cut him off, “That would be nice.”

-

Gamora was still alseep in his bed, arms tucked under her pillow, hair covering her face. Peter slowly reached out. He gently pushed her dark hair behind her ear. He had never seen her look so content, so vulnerable. But there she was, sleeping in his bed, her chest raising and falling with each deep breath. Peter wanted to remeber this for the rest of his life- and longer, if he could. 

Peter almost jumped out of his skin when Gamora suddenly grabbed his wrist. He let out a small yell of surprise, and Gamora’s eyes flew open. It took her a few moments to take in her surroundings, and to see who had been touching her. She let go and looked guilty.

“I am sorry, Peter. I’m not used to-“

Peter cut her off, “No. no. It was my fault, I wasn’t thinking, you were just protecting yourself.”

“I forgot where I was. If I knew it was you, I wouldn’t have, I’m just used to-“ Gamora was at a loss for words. She gently took his hand in hers and held it to her cheek. “It was sweet.”

Peter smiled. He could get used to-Nope. Stop. This was a one time thing. He cleared his throat.

“We should go see how everyone else is doing this morning. You know, make sure Rocket didn’t blow anything up in his sleep.” He pulled his hand away and almost missed the flash of disappointment in Gamora’s eyes. She smiled and nodded.

-

He followed her into the Rec area. His hand on the small of her back, dropping his hand to his side when he saw Drax leaning against the wall, telling Mantis about his most recent fight (which she had been a part of). 

Gamora quickly looked over shoulder and smiled. He was respecting her space and the time she needed before they could figure out what “they” were. 

Whatever they were, Peter liked it. And he felt like Gamora did, too.


End file.
